


Morgens um sieben ist die Welt noch in Ordnung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack legt sich mächtig ins Zeug, um Daniel zu wecken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgens um sieben ist die Welt noch in Ordnung

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Geschrieben für die Buchtitel-Challenge auf deutsch_fandom  
> 2) Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!  
> 3) Den Titel habe ich mir im Rahmen dieser Buchtitel-Challenge bei Eric Malpass "geborgt"

Morgens um sieben, um sechs, oder um fünf – je nachdem, wann die Sonne aufging, war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Jack war klar, dass Leute, die gerne spät aufstanden, wie ein gewisser Archäologe, das sicher anders beurteilten. Aber wenn Jack gleich nach Sonnenaufgang laufen ging, hatte er die Strecke fast ganz für sich alleine. Egal, ob er durch den Park lief, in dem am Nachmittag ganze Horden von Kindern spielten, oder durch den Wald, der später am Tag voll mit Spaziergängern und Radfahrern war, so früh am Morgen, wenn der Himmel vom letzten Grau zum ersten Gelborange überwechselte, gehörte dieses Stückchen Natur ihm. 

Allenfalls traf er mal einen anderen Läufer. Aber da die meisten von ihnen in ihrer von den Kopfhörern erzeugten Klang- oder Hörbuch-Welt unterwegs waren, beschränkte sich ihre Kommunikation auf ein kurzes Kopfnicken. Jack lief fast immer ohne Dauerberieselung im Ohr, denn er nutzte diese Stunde, in der niemand etwas von ihm wollte, keine Entscheidung, keine Verhandlung, kein dringendes Telefonat, um seine Gedanken wild in alle Richtungen wandern zu lassen. Das waren die wenigen Minuten des Tages, in denen er nicht offiziell für das Wohl der Erde verantwortlich war. 

Sechs Uhr zweiundzwanzig war Sonnenaufgang gewesen, also hatte sich Jack kurz nach sechs auf den Weg gemacht, obwohl es in seinem Bett verführerisch warm und kuschelig gewesen war. Aber Jack wusste, wenn er nicht lief, fehlte ihm den ganzen Tag etwas. Und eine halbe Stunde später hatten sowie die Endorphine zu wirken begonnen, und er fühlte sich prächtig, wie er Schritt um Schritt vorankam. 

Jack schaute auf die Uhr. Noch etwas zu früh, also noch einmal um den kleinen Ententeich. Das waren genau die Minuten, die er brauchte, um Punkt sieben Uhr an der französischen Bäckerei zu sein, wo er sich fast immer etwas zum Frühstück mitnahm. 

Mit Misstrauen sah er, dass ihm ein mittelgroßer, schwarzer Hund entgegenkam. Jack hatte nichts gegen Hunde. Überhaupt nicht. Er wusste auch schon genau, dass eine seiner ersten Taten, wenn er in zwei Monaten, zwei Wochen und fünf Tagen endlich in den Ruhestand ging, ein Besuch im Tierheim sein würde. Dann hätte er Zeit für einen Hund – und er freute sich schon riesig darauf. Aber er wurde nun mal nicht gerne von einem wild bellenden Viech mit schmutzigen Pfoten beim Laufen angesprungen – auch wenn es nur spielen wollte. Heute hatte er Glück, denn dieses Tier wurde von einem anderen Läufer zurückgepfiffen und gehorchte sogar. 

Um sieben Uhr drei und ein klein wenig außer Atem, stoppte Jack an seiner Lieblingsbäckerei und kaufte großzügig fürs Frühstück ein. Er wusste, dass er, wenn er zu früh dran war, sogar an der Hintertür klopfen konnte und man ihm das Gewünschte auch außerhalb der Ladenöffnungszeiten mitgab – aber wenn er es einteilen konnte, versuchte er nicht allzu oft von diesem Privileg Gebrauch zu machen. 

Es waren nur noch hundert Meter bis zu seinem Apartmenthaus, die Jack zum Abkühlen nutzte, dann war er wieder daheim. Er warf die Brötchentüte auf den Küchentisch, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Als er mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern wieder sein Schlafzimmer betrat, kam der Part, der sogar noch besser als Laufen war, den es aber leider viel zu selten gab. 

Jack ließ das Handtuch zu Boden gleiten und krabbelte unter die Bettdecke. Seine lebende Wärmflasche hatte Laken und Decke schön warm für ihn gehalten und grummelte nur ein ganz klein wenig ungehalten, als er jetzt kalte Luft mitbrachte. Er konnte ihn aber durch ein paar Streicheleinheiten rasch wieder besänftigen. Daniel war so ein Langschläfer, wenn keine Hieroglyphen oder noch zu entziffernde Keilschriften lockten! 

Jack war das gerade recht, denn nach dem Laufen noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen, war ein Luxus, den er sich unter der Woche niemals gönnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sogar Zeit dazu gehabt, vor allem im Sommer, wo es ja sehr früh hell genug zum Laufen war, aber ohne Daniel schien ihm das sinnlos, da las er lieber etwas genauer die Tageszeitung. 

So aber ließ er seine Hände über die schlafwarme Haut seines Freundes gleiten und küsste Daniel, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt, auf die Wange. 

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte er und rutschte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Er schob ein Bein über Daniels Oberschenkel und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Brust. 

„Hmmp“, knurrte Daniel und versuchte die Bettdecke noch höher zu ziehen. 

„Ich habe den Kaffee angesetzt und was zum Frühstück mitgebracht“, versuchte Jack ihn von der Seite der Schlafenden auf die Seite der Wachen zu locken. „Schoko-Croissants.“ 

„Heute ist doch Wochenende.“ 

Aha, immerhin Vier-Wort-Sätze brachte sein Freund schon heraus, das war nicht schlecht. Das hieß er konnte weitermachen. Jedenfalls hatte Jack das bisher immer so interpretiert. Bei Zwei-Wort-Sätzen musste man vorsichtig sein – aber vier Wörter am Stück, ja, das stimmte ihn optimistisch. 

Er ließ seine Hand über die Haut von Daniels Bauch gleiten und freute sich mal wieder, dass Daniel zu den Leuten gehörte, die gerne nackt schliefen. Jack streichelte kleine Kreise auf der warmen und weichen Haut und Daniel drehte sich minimal in seine Richtung. Nun, das war aber jetzt eine so eindeutige Einladung, wie man sie sich nur wünschen konnte, wenn man nicht auf einer gedruckten Form bestand! Jack beschloss, das Allerbeste aus diesem Angebot zu machen, denn morgen würde Daniel schon wieder nach Springs zurückreisen. 

Aber zum letzten Mal. Gott sei Dank. Denn in gut zwei Monaten wäre Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel. Dann wäre er ein Ex-General und dann würde er offiziell bestätigen, dass Daniel mehr als nur ein guter Freund war. Etwas, das Carter, Teal’c und auch Major Davis hier in Washington wohl schon seit einiger Zeit vermuteten, natürlich ohne dass sie ihn je darauf angesprochen hätten. 

In gut zwei Monaten würde er nach Springs zurückziehen – er hatte mit Daniel zusammen schon ein Haus ausgesucht – und dann würden sie sehen, wie es mit Doktor Jackson im SGC weiterging. Der Archäologe hatte schon seine Bereitschaft zu einem Ausstieg aus dem SG-Team angedacht, aber Jack war sich nicht so sicher, ob er inzwischen nicht bereits den Nervenkitzel brauchte, den Missionen auf unbekannte Planeten mit sich brachten. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie schwer ihm der Verzicht auf Gatereisen gefallen war und wie er jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, sein altes Team wenigstens hin und wieder zu begleiten. 

Daniel gähnte und Jack wurde bewusst, dass er sich etwas hatte ablenken lassen. Dabei hatte er doch ein ehrgeiziges Ziel: Daniel so früh wach zu bekommen, damit sie noch etwas vom Tag hatten, auf dass sie ihn noch mit all den Dingen vollstopfen konnten, auf die sie in den nächsten zwei Monaten dann wieder verzichten mussten. Schläfriger Morgensex gehörte unbedingt auf diese Liste. Entschlossen beugte Jack sich vor und hauchte Daniel einen Kuss auf die Schulter. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen weiter, bis sie endlich auf Daniels ankamen, der nach einem kurzen Anstupsen mit der Zunge seinen Mund für ihn öffnete. 

Ja, wenn er erst mal ‚Rentner’ war, würde er das auf regelmäßiger Basis haben. Und nein, er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachsinnen, wie deprimierend das war, dass er dafür erst aus dem aktiven Dienst ausscheiden musste. Jack schob seine linke Hand auf Daniels Bauch etwas tiefer bis sie auf Daniels halbhartem Schwanz zu liegen kam. Das brachte ihm immerhin ein genuscheltes ‚Jack’ ein. Und als Daniel seine Finger über Jacks legte, war ihm klar, dass Daniel wohl wirklich geweckt werden wollte, auch wenn er meinte: „Es ist noch viel zu früh.“ 

Aber das war wohl nur eine Pro-forma-Beschwerde, denn Jack spürte, wie Daniels Schwanz in seiner Hand anwuchs, jedes Darübergleiten machte ihn etwas härter. Noch ein wenig mehr Druck und, ja genau, Daniel begann mit winzigen Hüftbewegungen das Tempo in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen, oder vielleicht auch nur, weil er nicht anders konnte. 

Seine Hand glitt auf Jacks Oberschenkel und die Berührung der langen, feingliedrigen Finger konnte Jack immer wieder aufs Neue atemlos machen, denn sie war mit so vielen wundervollen Momenten verbunden. Diese Finger hatten ihn Dinge gelehrt, von denen er vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie mochte und brauchte. Hatten ihm hier auf der Erde ganz neue Welten eröffnet, jetzt, da er kaum mehr durchs Stargate ging. 

Jack kostete Daniels leise, verlangende Seufzer aus, spürte, dass Daniel sich ihm ganz anvertraute. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Daniel so früh am Morgen meist den etwas passiveren Part bevorzugte und das passte ihm sehr gut, Einen so anschmiegsamen, ruhigen Daniel, der seine Konversation auf das Nötigste und seine Widerworte allenfalls auf ein ‚noch nicht’ beschränkte, gab es im Verlauf des Tages eher selten. Und manchmal mochte Jack das einfach. Nicht, dass er das je so in Worte gefasst hätte, das wäre wohl bei Daniel nicht allzu gut angekommen. 

„Hey, roll ein bisschen rüber“, wisperte Jack und mit sanftem Druck gegen Daniels Hüfte deutete er die Richtung an, die er meinte. Von ihm weg, so dass Daniel mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegen würde. Daniel löste sich nur widerstrebend aus der halben Umarmung, drehte sich aber nach einem weiteren Tätscheln seiner Hüfte mit einem leisen Knurren in die gewünschte Richtung. 

„Oh ja.“ Jack rutschte so nah an Daniel heran, dass er ihn von seinen Haaren, die ihn sanft im Gesicht streichelten, über die Schulter, auf die er einen Kuss hauchte, bis zum Rücken, der sich gegen seine Brust presste, fühlen konnte. Erfreulich viel von Daniels schlafwarmer Haut schloss genau mit seiner ab und wärmte Jack bis in sein Inneres. Dann winkelte Jack seine Beine etwas an, so dass seine Knie genau mit Daniels Kniekehlen abschlossen – und das bescherte ihm noch einen Hauch mehr Körperkontakt. Von den Haarspitzen bis zum großen Zeh – so war das perfekt. 

Jack schlang einen Arm über Daniel, damit er mit seiner Hand über Daniels Brust streichen konnte. Er mochte es, wenn er Daniel so ganz vereinnahmen konnte. Sein Freund heute früh offensichtlich auch, denn er presste ihm seinen Hintern noch etwas fester entgegen. Jacks Schwanz glitt dabei zwischen Daniels feste Backen und das jagte einen jähen Schauder von Begehren durch seinen Körper. Gott, genau so! Er stöhnte leise auf. 

Daraufhin rieb Daniel seinen ganzen Körper etwas fester gegen ihn und massierte Jacks empfindliche Erektion somit sanft zu noch etwas mehr Härte. Warm, verführerisch und mit dem Versprechen, auf das, was noch kommen sollte. Jack spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Verdammt ja, er wollte das. 

Daniel anscheinend auch, denn sie waren sich so nahe, dass Jack spürte, wie sich Daniels Atem beschleunigte, vor allem, als er seine Finger jetzt lose um Daniels schon ziemlich festes Glied legte und sanft mit seiner ganzen Hand auf und ab glitt, neckend, aber nicht aufreizend. 

Dafür stieß Jack mit seinem Becken etwas fester zu, sehr darauf bedacht, seinen Schwanz weiterhin genau durch Daniels Ritze gleiten zu lassen. Das war ein irres Gefühl, schon fast ein Eindringen, aber noch nicht ganz. Ein Spiel mit den Möglichkeiten, und Jack reizte es bis zum Äußersten aus. Verharrte einen Moment und deutete ein Eindringen an, führte es aber nicht durch, sondern glitt stattdessen weiter runter bis zu den Hoden. Auf dem Rückweg wiederholte er das Spielchen und Daniels Atmen verfing sich jedes Mal für eine Sekunde, ehe er wieder normal weiteratmete. 

Aber allzu lange hielt Daniel das nicht aus, er presste sich ein wenig heftiger zurück und drängte dann wieder vor in Jacks Hand und so schaukelten sie sich langsam höher und höher. Schon bald war von Daniels anfänglicher Schläfrigkeit nicht mehr viel zu spüren. 

„Komm in mir“, befahl Daniel nach einer Weile mit atemloser Stimme, die kaum eine Widerrede duldete. Er begleitete seine Worte mit einem Griff seiner linken Hand nach hinten, die sich fest auf Jacks Hintern presste. Es war ein etwas unglücklicher Winkel, um wirklich Druck auszuüben, aber die Absicht dahinter war eindeutig, zumal er seine Finger kräftig in Jacks Hinterbacken drückte. 

„Ja, ja, warte.“ Nur ungern ließ Jack von Daniel ab, um mit seiner Hand in der Schublade herumzutasten ohne richtig hinzuschauen – verflucht, wo war denn das Gleitgel? Er musste sich noch etwas weiter von Daniel wegrollen, der schon ungeduldig fragte: „Was ist?“ Ein rascher Blick unter das Bett bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Glücklicherweise konnte er die Tube erreichen, ohne auf Gymnastik für Fortgeschrittene zurückgreifen zu müssen, oder gar das Bett zu verlassen. 

„Hab sie“, verkündete Jack triumphierend und er fühlte schon wenige Sekunden später als Kontrast zu dem kühlen Gel, die Wärme von Daniels Körper, der ihm beim Eindringen keinen Widerstand bot. Jack nahm rasch einen zweiten Finger dazu und Daniel war offensichtlich noch so entspannt vom Schlaf, so sorgenfrei und damit unverkrampft, wie er sonst selten war, dass auch ein zweiter Finger keinerlei Problem darstellte. 

„Ja, ja, ja“, bestätigte Daniel seine Vermutung, dass sich das auch für ihn fantastisch anfühlen musste. Er rieb sich voller Eifer gegen und auf Jacks Fingern. „Fühlt sich gut an.“ 

„Das will ich doch wohl hoffen“, grinste Jack und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss gegen Daniels Schulter. Von Jacks Position sah es auch gut aus, wie seine Finger zwischen Daniels knackigen Hinterbacken verschwanden. Jack konnte nicht verstehen, warum in Pornos so oft auf eine ausführliche Darstellung dieses Moments verzichtet wurde, denn es gab kaum etwas, was ihn mehr antörnte. Das war so intim, so voller Zärtlichkeit und gleichzeitigem Nervenkitzel. 

Seine Finger streichelten weiter Daniels Inneres, dehnten ihn sanft, und ein tiefes Stöhnen und hektisches Ausatmen mit offenem Mund belohnte seinen erfolgreichen Versuch, diesen ganz bestimmten Punkt in Daniels Körper zu treffen. Bingo! Er rieb wieder und wieder mit seinen Fingerspitzen drüber und Daniels letzte Barrieren der Zurückhaltung wurden weggespült. 

„Ja, genau dort.“ Daniel winkelte sein oberes Bein etwas stärker an, so dass er sich etwas weiter für Jack öffnete. „Komm schon“, flehte er mit einer heiseren, erotischen Stimme, die er im täglichen Leben nie benutzte und die Jacks Sinne aufputschte. So viel Vertrauen, so viel Hingabe, wie Daniel ihm zeigte, das stieg ihm zu Kopf. Daniel wollte ihn, jetzt in diesem Moment. Er hatte die Macht, es noch etwas hinauszuzögern oder nicht. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick gestand sich Jack reuig ein, dass er auch nicht mehr länger warten wollte und konnte. 

Er glitt einmal mit seiner Hand, an der noch Reste der glitschigen Substanz hafteten, über seinen eigenen Schwanz, dann drückte er den ersten Zentimeter in Daniels willigen Körper, der sich für ihn dehnte und ihn aufnahm. Jack verharrte gespannt, nicht nur, um Daniel ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen, vor allem auch, um diesen Moment auszukosten. Daniel halb unter ihm, hektisch atmend, leise irgendetwas zwischen einem Fluch und einem Ansporn murmelnd. Daniels Beine fielen noch ein bisschen weiter auseinander, er versuchte aber nicht, sich Jack entgegenzudrücken, sondern überließ ihm das Tempo. 

Wow, wie cool war denn das? Mister Ungeduld persönlich gab die Führung an ihn ab. Jack ‚belohnte’ Daniel indem er sich noch ein Stückchen vorschob, so dass genau der dickste Teil der Eichel jetzt Daniel dehnte. 

„Jack“. Ein Zittern durchlief Daniels Körper und seine Finger verkrallten sich im Betttuch. „Nicht so“, bat er mit brüchiger Stimme. 

„Zu viel?“ fragte Jack besorgt, der eigentlich nicht glaubte, dass er zu schnell vorgegangen war. 

Daniel atmete zwei Mal gegen das Laken ein und aus ehe er leise „Nein“ sagte. Natürlich war er ehrlich wie immer. Dann fügte er noch kaum hörbar hinzu: „Ich fühle mich aber so … ausgeliefert.“ 

Genau das war Jacks Absicht gewesen. Er wollte diese Kontrolle. Liebte es, sie im Bett zu haben. „Bist du auch.“ Und ehe Daniel sich womöglich darüber beschweren konnte, lenkte er ihn ab, glitt er langsam aber stetig mit seinem Schwanz vor, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Bis kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihre Körper passte. 

Für einen Augenblick verharrte Daniel bewegungslos, dann entwich die Spannung aus seinem Körper, er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Unterarm, fuhr mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger kleine Schlangenlinien und murmelte seine leise Zustimmung. 

Für ein, zwei Minuten genossen sie diese wunderbare Gemeinsamkeit, den letzten Hauch der Schläfrigkeit und die Freiheit eines Morgen, an dem kein Terminplan rief. Das hier kam Jacks Vorstellung vom perfekten Glück schon verdammt nahe. 

Es war Daniel, der den Schwebezustand beendete. Er spannte seine Gesäßmuskeln fest an und Jack stieß ein überraschtes „Wow“ aus. 

Daniel lachte leise. „Wenn du dich nicht bewegst …“ schickte er mit einem weiteren Lächeln hinterher.

„Wart’s ab.“ Jack drückte noch einmal Daniels Schwanz dann ließ er ihn los. Er schob seine Hand unter Daniel oberes Bein, hob es etwas an und brauchte nicht lange warten, bis Daniel es selbst an der Kniekehle hoch hielt. Sich selbst für ihn offen hielt. Jack konnte sich kaum etwas Heißeres vorstellen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand zu Daniels Hoden, umfasste sie und zog sie etwas nach hinten, so dass er sie gegen seine Oberschenkel spüren konnte. 

Daniel stöhnte laut auf und wollte sich etwas weiter auf den Bauch drehen, Jack hielt aber dagegen. Und da er Daniels Eier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Hand hielt, musste Daniel sich seinen Vorgaben anpassen. Am Anfang von Daniels dreitägigem Besuch hatten sie etwas mit Rasierschaum rumgespielt, deshalb war Daniel an dieser Stelle jetzt haarlos, während Jacks Oberschenkel durchaus Haare aufwiesen. Jack hätte ein Monatsgehalt darauf verwettet, dass das für Daniel ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl sein musste, als er dessen empfindliche Haut jetzt gegen die Härchen seiner Schenkel rieb. Für ihn war dieser Kontrast aus samtweicher und behaarter Haut ja schon aufregend. Wie musste sich das erst auf Daniels Seite anfühlen?

Er bekam seine Antwort wenige Minuten später. 

„Verdammt.“ Daniel schluckte sichtbar. „Wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich lange vor dir.“ Er presste die Augen zusammen und jeder Außenstehende hätte vermutet, dass er Schmerzen hatte, so wie er die Zähne aufeinander presste. Aber Jack spürte, dass das keine leeren Worte waren, dass Daniel wirklich mit flacher Atmung dagegen ankämpfte, jetzt schon zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. 

Mit einem Hauch von Bedauern ließ er Daniel los, legte seine Hände auf Daniels Hüften und begann sich stattdessen in Daniel zu bewegen. Genoss die heiße Enge, die ihn so wundervoll und mühelos umschloss. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück, und schon nach zwei Mal passte sich Daniel seinem Rhythmus an. Als Daniel jetzt noch einmal versuchte, sich auf den Bauch zu rollen, umklammerte ihn Jack fest mit seinem Arm auf seiner Taille, hielt ihn zurück und machte ihm deutlich, dass sie es heute so zu Ende bringen würden. 

Daniel entrang sich ein tiefer Seufzer, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück auf Jacks Schulter, drehte ihn ein bisschen zur Seite und flüsterte gegen Jacks Wange: „Dann fass mich aber wenigstens an. Bitte. Mir fehlt nur noch ein winziger Hauch.“ 

Und genau das konnte Jack spüren. Mit den Jahren hatte er den Körper seines Freundes so gut kennengelernt, dass er bestätigen konnte, dass Daniel jetzt auf einem ganz schmalen Pfad unterwegs war. Dass er vielleicht noch drei, maximal vier Minuten hatte, ehe der ‚Hauch zu wenig’ für Daniel von Lust in Frust umschlagen würde. Bis dahin aber konnte er es noch ausreizen. Konnte alle Knöpfe drücken, von denen er wusste, dass Daniel sie hatte. Er wusste auch schon wie.

Jack spürte, wie ihn vor seinen nächsten Worten eine Woge von Sicherheit durchrann. Im Bett konnte er Befehle erteilen, die Daniel auch befolgte. Befehle, die ihm nur Vergnügen bereiteten, sonst nichts. Vor allem wenn er so aufgekratzt wie jetzt war. „Noch einen Moment. Mit mir zusammen. Nicht früher.“ Damit umfasste er Daniels Schwanz in einem zupackenden Griff, glitt mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Stelle kurz unter der Eichel, und reizte sie. Er war sich sicher, hätte er nicht eine Sekunde vorher seine Bedingungen genannt, wäre Daniel jetzt gekommen. So aber spürte er ihn mit sich kämpfen, hektisch atmen, leise wimmern und Jack zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen ‚Bastard’ nennen.

Yep, Daniel war sein. Für diesen Augenblick ganz sein, denn in seinem Kopf war mit Sicherheit kein Platz für irgendeinen anderen Gedanken mehr. Jack sah den Schweißfilm, der über Daniels Oberlippe stand, sah die Zähne, die sich in die Unterlippe bohrten und die geschlossenen Augen. Jeder gezielte Stoß ließ ihn, fast wie in Agonie, die Augen zusammenkneifen, ehe er sich wieder kurz entspannte. 

Jack beschleunigte sein Tempo noch ein wenig und drei, vier fordernde, tiefe Stöße später brach es aus Daniel heraus: „Jack. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Komm schon. Bitte.“ Er öffnete seine Augen, und Jack blickte in das unendliche Blau mit den geweiteten Pupillen. 

Das war der Moment, auf den er gewartet hatte. „Ja, zusammen“, sagte er und der Druck seiner Hand und seine tiefen Stöße rissen Daniel in den Abgrund, an dessen Rand er schon so lange balanciert hatte. Er kam und nahm dabei Jack mit, der sich mit ihm in den zeitlosen Moment aus Geben, Nehmen, Empfangen und Verströmen gleiten ließ. Ungewollt schloss Jack die Augen, atmete den Duft von Daniels Haut ein und genoss die schwere Wärme, die jetzt seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte. Ihm fiel kein anderes Wort als ‚perfekt’ ein. Absolut perfekt. 

* * * 

„Jetzt habe ich den passenden Frühstückshunger“, sagte Daniel erst eine ganze Zeitlang später, drehte sich in Jacks Armen herum und zog auch Jack in eine lockere Umarmung, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. 

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich ein Croissant mehr mitgebracht habe“, erwiderte Jack grinsend.   
Daniel lachte. „Ich wette aber nicht nur für mich.“ 

„Kann schon sein“, gestand Jack und tätschelte seinen Bauch.

„Ja, da sind schon einige Croissants drin verschwunden“, neckte Daniel und klopfte auf Jacks Taille, die ebenfalls ein paar Pfunde zuviel aufwies. 

„Wenn ich aus der Tretmühle raus bin, verschwinden die wieder“, versprach Jack.

„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst. Für mich musst du das aber nicht tun.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange du mich auf diese Art und Weise weckst, habe ich keinen Grund zur Klage.“ Daniel streichelte ihm über die Wange und Jack wusste wieder ganz genau, warum er mit Daniel zusammen war. Bevor er noch sentimental wurde, zog er Daniel heran und küsste ihn. 

Nach einer Weile musste Daniel Luft holen. „Wenn wir keine zweite Runde starten wollen, dann lass mich kurz duschen, dann komme ich in die Küche und dann können wir unseren Tag beginnen“, meinte er. 

„Klingt wie ein Plan, verschieben wir die nächste Runde auf heute Abend.“ 

„Okay.“ Daniel verschwand nackt im Badezimmer und er war für eine Sekunde versucht hinterher zu gehen – aber das wäre es dann wohl mit der Tagesplanung. 

Jacks Blick ging durch Zufall zum Wecker. Acht Uhr. Ja, morgens um acht war – an Wochenenden – die Welt auch noch in Ordnung.

\-------ENDE------

©Antares, Mai 2014


End file.
